


it doesn't matter

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	it doesn't matter

If he ever even considered giving the thought if a fuck then it’s gone the moment Deans lips meet his. It’s erased by the taste of his mouth, the feeling of his breath brushing over his skin and the sensation of the angels hips pressing against his. So all he does is bury his hands in Deans shirt, pulling him as close as he can and claiming his mouth with his skilled tongue. Fuck the fact that they’re on a parking long while someone - maybe his brother - could be watching them while they’re busy grinding their hips together and tearing at each others clothes, fuck the fact that this - right infront of him - is actually an angel, a goddamn celestial being and he’s just… just… ravishing him! Oh no, just pretend that all this doesn’t matter because, honestly? It doesn’t! Nobody could ever tell Cas what to do so he simply presses harder against Dean, enjoying the noise he just got out of the angel.


End file.
